Problem: First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the product of $-2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-6$ times that expression and then add $-9$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $-1$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-2x - 1) = \color{orange}{-6(-2x-1)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{-6(-2x-1)}$ do? $-6(-2x-1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-2x-1)-9$.